convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Wright
Marcus Wright is a character from the Terminator franchise, most notably a major protagonist from the fourth film, Terminator Salvation. He made his debut in The Reapers' Game. Canon Marcus is a character from the Terminator franchise, acting as a main character in the film, Terminator Salvation. He is a former death row inmate from the year 2003 who voluntarily signed his over body over for medical research to the company Cyberdyne Systems, the company originally responsible for creating the Terminator machines, where they would make him into a hybrid machine, replacing his skeleton with a metal endoskeleton. Before long, however, the cataclysmic Judgment Day would occur, sending the world into a post-apocalyptic state and rendering Marcus comatose. He would not wake up until the year 2018 in the middle of the War against the Machines, unaware of his surroundings and what's happened while he was asleep. Pre-Convergence After the events of the film, Terminator Salvation, Marcus had sacrificed his own life, undergoing a heart transplant to save the character John Connor, who was fatally wounded and on the brink of death. Thus, as a result, when Marcus died, his spirit went into the world of the Reapers, where he would get another chance at life. Plot Involvement The Reapers' Game Marcus was a fairly prominent figure within the Murder Game, participating in the Traitor votes when he could and interacting with a number of characters along the way, including his love interest Marie, a girl he vowed to protect named Yuka Mochida, and other allies like Ciel, Hurley, Commissioner Frank Reagan, Claptrap, Shiki Tohno, and Minato Arisato. In the game's climax, he sided with the Reapers against John White. House of M It is unknown what exactly happens to Marcus during the vast amount of time that transpired between The Reapers' Game and House of M, but he eventually comes into contact with Wanda Maximoff during her travels across different worlds. It is possible that because of his experience with a Murder Game in the past, he was more likely to have been encountered by Wanda. Considering his later appearance in Right Hand of the Magic God, it is also possible that he had joined the Coalition during this time as well. At a later point in the future, Wanda invites him to her home in order to "meet her family," and he takes her up on this offer. Marcus had minimal involvement within the event, playing a background role and more notably being present in the earlier stages of the event. Right Hand of the Magic God Sometime after the events of House of M, Marcus joined the Coalition with Kyle Reese. The two of them had very limited involvement within the event, and both were killed in an attempt to stop Enrico Pucci and his superpowered Stand, Made in Heaven. Epilogue(s) The Reapers' Game Though he never received a proper epilogue, it is generally assumed that he decided to come back to life when given the chance, asking Marie to come with him. House of M As he never received a true epilogue, it is believed that Marcus simply returned to his home world after the end. Character Relationships * Marie - A character from the film The Aristocats who also made her debut in The Reapers' Game. The two of them partnered up early in the game, after Marcus assisted Marie by carrying a heavy ice sculpture and melting it in a sauna, and would eventually become romantic interests with each other. As it is later revealed in Fusion that Marie became a Reaper and Marcus took an interest in Raven Darkholme during House of M, it appears that nothing became of this relationship after ''The Reapers' Game''. * Hurley Reyes - A character from Lost who also debuted in The Reapers' Game. Marcus Wright's first partner in the game. The two of them partnered initially, until Hurley left him to join others who would eventually take part in the battle against the Kraken. * Yuka Mochida - A supporting character from Corpse Party who debuted in The Reapers' Game. The two of them had befriended each other relatively early in the game, with Marcus offering to look after the girl after Minato's initial death. Even after Yuka was revealed to be a Traitor, Marcus still did not hate her, believing she was not a bad person. * Kyle Reese - ''A major character from 'Terminator 'who debuted in ''Right Hand of the Magic God. The two of them are allies from their home world and well into their partnership in the Coalition. Trivia * His motto is "Everybody deserves a second chance." In the non-canon Award Show, upon seeing the ghostly spirit of Yuka present, he thought that motto to himself, referencing Yuka's earlier appearance as a Traitor. * Despite his chronological age of 33, he is biologically 28 years old.Category: Characters Category: The Reapers' Game Category:Survivors Category:House of M Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Coalition